A Christmas Worth Waiting For
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-shot. Gabriella Montez has a rough, sad Christmas eve and early Christmas. Whose there to help her through this hardship? Her best friend, Troy Bolton. Christmas. Troyella.


**Wooot! Merry Christmas :)**

Troy Bolton was excited for Christmas. He only had one thing on his Christmas list, and well, all his other Christmas lists he's had in the past.

His best friend, Gabriella Montez, to be his.

Too bad she had a boyfriend already for about 6 months. The two have been best friends since they were in Junior high. Troy fell for Gabriella when high school started. Although, he was the basketball captain and pretty much owned the school, he could not ask his best friend out. He was scared. Scared of the possibility of the rejection from the girl he loves.

* * *

East High's last day of school until Christmas Break, and boy, everyone was pumped! "So, what are you gonna do for Christmas, Gabi?" Troy asked after school, leaning against a locker next to Gabriella's.

"Most likely hang out with all of our friends, and Chris," Gabriella shrugged.

Troy laughed, "How would you do all of that at the same time?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can do it all." Gabriella closed her locker and turned to Troy. "Excited for Christmas?"

"Yup!" he smiled, "I got presents for everyone, even you."

"Awh," Gabriella giggled, "You didn't have to. But I got you one too." She smiled.

Troy chuckled, "Awh, You didn't have to!" he mimicked her.

Gabriella scowled and punched his shoulder, "Jerk"

"Ow," Troy said lightly. "I'm just joking!" he said wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

Gabriella hugged back and laughed, "I know" she pulled back, beaming.

"So do you wanna know what I got for you?"

"Yes!" Gabriella nodded vigorously.

"Really? Right now?" he laughed, he thought she looked like a cute little girl.

"Yeah! Why not?" she giggled. Troy laughed, and his eyes sparkled. God, he loved being around this girl.

"Okay, I got you. . . something I won't tell you" he chuckled.

Gabriella scowled. "you tricked me!"

Troy nodded, "Yup, sorry Gabi. You'll have to wait till Christmas."

Gabriella pouted her lips with big eyes, "Please?" Troy refrained from frowning. If only he were her boyfriend, he could just kiss her pouting lips away.

Gabriella felt her waist being encircled with strong arms. She looked up seeing her boyfriend and grinned. "Hey Chris."

"Hey babe" he leaned down and kissed her, pulling back and smiling. "What's up?"

"I was just talking to Troy. . ." she looked at the spot Troy was minutes ago and it was empty. "i guess he left." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh, well I just came by to say bye for the day." he said.

"Mmkay, I'll see you during break?"

"Maybe. I might be busy with my family."

"Oh, okay. Bye" she kissed him.

"Bye babe, I love you" Chris told her, walking off.

"I love you too." she giggled, and walked towards the East High red doors, hoping Troy was still at his car to take her home.

* * *

Gabriella picked up the present under Troy's bed. Looking at the small box with the tag on it, she read, "To: Gabi. From: Troy. Ooooooooh! My present!" she giggled about ready to open it until Troy grabbed it from her.

"Nope! Not till Christmas." he chuckled, "Turn around"

Gabriella sighed, "Fine" she turned around and heard Troy moving things and things being thrown. "Christmas is too far away!"

"Gabi, Christmas is tomorrow. . ." Troy said, still doing some things. It was a week since school has ended.

"Well, I wanna open my present on Christmas Eve!"

"You can turn around now, and no." he chuckled. Gabriella turned around seeing Troy hold a big brown teddy bear.

"AWH!"

"This is part of your Christmas gift." Troy chuckled.

"Yay!" Gabriella giggled, snatching away the bear in his arms. "It's so fuzzy" Troy laughed. "Thank you," she said, giving Troy a big bear hug. Troy smiled. "Okay, im going to name my bear Troy."

"What? If you gonna call the bear Troy, its gonna be confusing if im over at your house," Troy declared.

"True. . ." Gabriella tapped her chin. "hmmm..."

"What about your name?"

"Ugh, my name is gay." she giggled.

"No it's not. What about both of our names then?" he suggested.

"Troy-Gabriella?" Gabriella thought. "Too long."

"True," Troy sighed, sitting on his bed next to her.

"Ooh! Troyella! It's a combination of our name" she smiled. "It's cute, and Troyella will be a girl."

Troy's heart skipped a beat. It sounded like couple names for him. Like Brangelina and Tomkat. Then he frowned, they won't be a couple. "Yeah, its a good name." he chuckled weakly. Gabriella looked at him questioning, but Troy ignored it.

"Okay, well I gotta go, i'm gonna go see Chris." Gabriella stood up with Troyella in her hands.

"Oh, alright, see yah tomorrow" Troy smiled.

"Okey dokey!" Gabriella opened her arms, asking for a hug, Troy granted and wrapped his arms around her. "Bye!" she giggled, walking to his balcony. And yes, Troy had a balcony too.

"Don't hurt yourself" Troy chuckled and walked to the balcony with her.

"Crap, I can't hold Troyella and climb down the tree at the same time. Hold Troyella and i'll climb down. Then you can throw her down to me" she smiled. Troy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay." Gabriella handed Troy Troyella and she climbed down the tree. Once she was at the bottom, she looked up.

"Okay! Throw her to me!" Gabriella giggled. Her smile was so big, he could even see it from a mile away.

Troy smiled. "Okay!" Troy dropped Troyella and Gabriella caught her.

"Bye Troy! I'll see you tomorrow." she shouted. "Call me later!"

"Alright! Will do!" he shouted back. Gabriella walked out his backyard door and left. Troy sighed, and walked into his room. He was excited to see Gabriella again tomorrow and give her his present, and he hopes it'll be better than Chris's.

* * *

Troy groaned groggily as he laid on the couch in the living room. His parents weren't home, they were on a business trip and that meant Troy could do anything. And doing anything did not include waking up in the middle of the night when the doorbell rang.

_Ding Dong._

Troy groaned again.

_Ding Dong._

Troy sighed, thinking the idiot on the other side of the door won't stop ringing his door bell until he opened it. He got up tiredly and looked at the mess. He rolled his eyes as he heard another ring. Troy opened the door as soon as the person at the door turned away to walk down the steps. He saw her curly brown hair from her back. She turned around and Troy choked on air. "Ga-Gabi?!" Gabriella's eyes were bloodshot red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with non-stop tears.

"Troy" Gabriella whispered, running to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Troy" she sobbed. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and drug her into his house.

Troy let Gabriella cry into his chest as she was laying on him while he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. As Gabriella's crying came to a halt it was dead silent. The only noise you could really hear were Troy's breathing, Gabriella's sniffs, and the tree's outside brushing against the wall.

"Gabriella?" he called.

Gabriella sighed, "He cheated on me."

Troy's hands clenched into a fist, pure white in his knuckles. He was severely pissed. "That fucking _bastard_." he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Troy, stop!" She yelled at him as she felt him shake with anger.

"He hurt you, and i'm gonna hurt him"

"No, _please_ Troy. I still love him, and I don't want him hurt." she told him with sadness visible in her brown eyes.

Troy calmed down, pain overcoming anger. "How could you still love him after what he did to you?"

Gabriella's eyes glossed with tears, "I just do," she whispered, tears slipping. "And I want to stop loving him but it's nearly impossible to do at the moment."

"How? It seems easy." he whispered.

"No, it's not Troy, it's really hard." she said to him quietly. "You don't even know. You don't love anyone, so how should you know?"

Troy's blue eyes filled with hurt. "I do know. ." he said.

"Really, and who do you love?" she asked with accusation in her tone, anger overwhelming her sadness. Troy didn't answer. He looked at her, completely hurt. Assuming he was lying by the silence she started again, "See? You haven't loved anyone." she said, still laying on his chest.

"You don't know that Gabriella." he said.

"I'm your best friend, you tell me everything, so I should know and you haven't told me. So, if you haven't told me, I'm guessing you haven't ever loved anyone."

"Stop, Gabriella." he told her, his heart breaking more and more.

Gabriella sighed, "Seriously Troy, you don't know how I feel right now" her face digging into Troy's chest.

Troy took a deep breath, his chest going up and down. "Maybe I do."

"How?"

"I can't explain." he said, shaking his head sadly.

"If you can't explain then it doesn't seem like you haven't experienced it."

"Gabriella, I'm not gonna keep talking about this with you." he said, sitting up, making Gabriella sit up. His shirt sticky and still wet, he pulled it off and threw it at the coffee table and went upstairs.

Gabriella frowned, her eyes glossing with tears again. She sighed, and walked upstairs, following Troy. "Troy?" she said quietly walking to his room.

"What?" he said a little harshly, sitting against his headboard.

"I'm sorry," she said, walking into his room and sat on his bed. "I'm just really upset." she yawned.

Troy sighed. "It's fine, come here" he said, patting the spot next to him. Gabriella climbed under the covers with him and she draped her arm across her torso. "Go to sleep, your tired." he said and kissed her forehead, turning off the lamp in his room.

"I'm sorry though. I didn't mean to hurt you." Gabriella whispered.

He breathed in and out noisily. "I understand your pain." he sighed, closing his eyes.

Gabriella opened her mouth to ask, but she didn't want to press it any further. "Okay, Night Troy."

"Night Gabi. . ." Gabriella closed her eyes, almost falling asleep.

Troy sighed, still awake. Troy grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number. "Ugh, Troy! Why the hell are you calling so late?"

"I can't do this anymore Zeke." he told him.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered up, but closed it immediately. Gabriella heard Zeke sigh on the other line. "Troy, dude, I told you, tell her."

"I can't tell her! Come on dude, she's my best friend."

"It's pretty easy, you know.."

"Okay! So telling your best friend you love them is easy? Do you know what just happened to her?"

"What?"

"Chris cheated on her. That fucking idiot cheated on this beautiful girl, how could he?"

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, and Gabi comes to my door crying, Fucking ay man, do you want to know how much I just want to kiss her and hold her and tell her it'll be alright? No you don't. She's still in love with Chris."

"That kid's getting a beat down."

"No, we can't Zeke. Gabriella still loves him and she won't let us do that so we can't and we won't. God, I don't know what to do anymore. She thinks I haven't experienced love. My fucking ass, she doesn't know the pain I feel everyday, seeing her with Chris."

"I'm sorry man." Zeke said tiredly.

"Nah, i'm sorry for waking you up. I'll talk to you when it's morning. Thanks for listening"

"You sure you done?"

"No, but for now yeah."

"Okay, later Troy, Merry Christmas."

"What a very _Merry_ Christmas." he sighed. Troy hung up looked at Gabriella, stroking her hair lightly. "I wish you knew how much I love you. I feel like im talking to myself." he chuckled lightly to him self. "Night Gabi, I love you, and Merry Christmas." he kissed her forehead again, falling asleep.

Minutes later after Troy fell asleep, Gabriella's eyes opened again, "Hmm" Gabriella sighed, her chin resting on her hands and looking up at him "Good night Troy" she kissed his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

Gabriella woke up, still sleeping on Troy's chest. She looked up at him and smiled, getting up. Gabriella looked at the clock and her eyes widened. _7 in the morning?! _She thought to herself. Gabriella ran downstairs and started on her work.

Troy woke up 2 hours later, seeing Gabriella laying next to him, going through her phone. Gabriella smiled. "Morning."

"You seem chipper" he chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Its Christmas, and I get my present from you." she grinned.

Troy looked at her oddly. It looked like everything between her and Chris never happened. "Well, Merry Christmas." he smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas" Gabriella giggled, and winked. Troy laughed, biting his tongue trying to refrain from kissing her.

"Okay, well what's on the agenda today?" Troy asked.

"Who knows. Our parents are away again, on Christmas day and I have no idea" Gabriella shrugged.

"Let's start with breakfast, shall we?" Troy said getting up.

"We shall" Gabriella giggled.

"So you kinda seem like what happened to you and Chris never happened." he said while walking down the stairs.

Gabriella shrugged, "Hey, it's christmas, Gotta be happy," Gabriella smiled at him. "Piggy back ride!" she said, jumping on his back.

Troy chuckled, "Okay" he laughed, taking her downstairs. "What do you wanna eat?"

"I dunno? What do you wanna eat?" Gabriella asked walking into the kitchen.

"Whoa." Troy said, seeing all the food on the table.

"Merry Christmas" Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear. Troy grinned, setting her down.

"Thanks" he said, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a hug. He lifted her up and twirled her around, making her laugh. Troy set her down and pulled her to the kitchen table taking things off and putting them onto his plate. There were many food selections such as Pancakes, waffles, sausages and whatever else you could name.

"Mmmm, this is good" he said with a full mouth. Gabriella giggled.

"You should eat, i'm gonna get ready."

"No no, you have to eat too!" he said, forking a small sausage and bringing it to her mouth. Gabriella giggled and opened her mouth. Troy stuck the sausage in her mouth and she ate it, and smiled at him. Troy laughed, _What a beautiful girl_.

"I suck at cooking!" Gabriella declared.

"No you don't. This is amazing." Troy said, trying to cut up a pancake with his fork. Gabriella laughed, "Eat, Gabi!"

Gabriella laughed, "No. It's for you! Part of your Christmas gift." She looked at his plate of food. Troy saw and smiled, cutting a piece of a pancake and holding it by her mouth. Gabriella opened her mouth and ate the pancake. "I see you like what you made" he told her.

Gabriella giggled, she was definitely glad that Chris and her were way over. "Sure." She stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm going to shower, I look disgusting." She said, getting off of his lap.

"No!" he said, not wanting her to leave. They were having such a good time.

Gabriella giggled again, "Bye!" she said running up the stairs. Troy chuckled, and finished his breakfast.

* * *

Troy walked up stairs and walked into his bathroom, hoping Gabriella was done. She walked right out the door when Troy was about to open the door. Gabriella was dressed in skinny jeans and had on a black and pink striped sweater. "Whoa." Troy chuckled. "The top is very in the Christmas spirit"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Go take your shower, wildcat."

"Wildcat?" Gabriella nodded. "Nice nickname" he chuckled.

"Okay, well i'm gonna leave." Gabriella said.

"No, don't go" Troy said. "I don't wanna be lonely"

Gabriella giggled, throwing her head back, her curls flying everywhere. "Fine. You know, your like a girl" she said, walking to his bed and sitting down. Troy scowled at her. "Just kidding. Go, go. Shower away." she said, making herself comfortable on his bed.

* * *

"So, when are we opening presents?" Gabriella asked, wanting hers now.

"Now" he chuckled, taking out her present.

"Yay!" Gabriella giggled, and walked over to his drawers, opening the top drawer where her clothes were. She took out a big blue box.

"Dang, how do you manage to fit that thing in there with out me noticing?"

"Well, one, I put my clothes on it, and two, you shouldn't be going through this drawer" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Troy chuckled, putting his hands up in defense, "I didn't!" he smiled.

"I'm sure you didn't." Gabriella giggled. She walked over to him and set down his present on her lap. "Okay, you first" Gabriella said, giving him his present.

"Alrighty," Troy said, unwrapping it. He opened the box and then pulled out the thing inside of it. Troy dropped his present once he opened it. Gabriella smiled.

"Glad you like it!" Gabriella laughed.

Troy picked it up. "You have to be joking me!"

"Nope" she smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"It's each one of their signatures?!" he asked, stunned.

"Yep, each one of the Lakers players signature, all on this Lakers basketball." she told him.

"Oh my god Gabi! Your crazy! How did you get it from them?"

"I went to a lot of games" she giggled. "i'm really happy you like it."

"I love it!" he said, admiring the ball. "Gosh, that's crazy" he said quietly.

Gabriella smiled, putting a hand on Troy's shoulder, "Glad I could make you so happy."

"Happy? Psh, I'm happier than happy." he laughed. "i have this awesome basketball that's signed by all the Lakers and my best friend with me on Christmas! What's better?" _Only for you to be mine,_ He said in his thoughts.

"I don't know" she giggled, "Maybe if your best friend was happy too then this Christmas would be the best!"

"Oh, right" he chuckled, retrieving her present. It was a small box, wrapped in a red wrapping. She unwrapped it and saw a small light blue jewelry box. Gabriella flipped the top open and gasped. He got her a 34 Karat silver necklace that said 'Gabriella'.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

Troy smiled at his best friend lovingly, "It'll look beautiful on you." he said. Troy took the necklace, and put it on for Gabriella. When the necklace was right in front of her, the back facing Gabriella, she saw engravings. It said 'I love you -Troy' on each of the letter, spelling it all together. The A had the I, the l had the l, another l had the o and so on. It was her name backwards with 'I love you' on each letter, and Troy's name squished into the G.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Troy." she said, giving him a hug.

Troy laughed, "Your welcome." He sighed, still wanting one more thing, "This is going to be a memorable Christmas." Troy laid his back down, and looked at the ceiling.

"Not for me" She told him. Troy propped himself up with his elbow.

"Oh. ." Troy touched her shoulder, "Don't be sad over him." he said, hurt in his blue eyes.

"Oh, Noooo, i'm way over that guy." Gabriella smiled at him. "I haven't finished giving you your gifts, you know."

"Oh, really? I don't need that much anymore." Troy told her.

"I'm sure you do Troy" she smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Alright, give it to me."

"It's under your pillow, let me get it," Gabriella said reaching over him, while she was hovering over his face Gabriella smiled. "Just kidding" she said. And her lips met with his, in a tender, and loving kiss. Gabriella pulled back, needing air. "Merry Christmas Troy. I love you." she told him.

Troy's face was filled with happiness and shock. "And I love you" he said, giving her another kiss.

"Now, this Christmas is the best." Gabriella giggled, still on top of Troy.

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, the best." He rolled over, making him on top and kissed her with passion.

"Oh, by the way, I love the engraving on the back of the necklace" she told him.

"Dang, I was hoping you didn't see that when you were my best friend"

"I'm not your best friend anymore?"

"Your my girlfriend first, then my best friend." he said and kissed her again.

"Merry Christmas, Wildcat." she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

And they kissed.

* * *

**I think that was a gay ending. :) all my endings are gay! Haha, well Merry Christmas, and I hope you guys had a good one!**

**Review this as a Christmas present?! :)**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 :)**


End file.
